ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Appearances:Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster)
*'Slifer the Sky Dragon' is the second Egyptian God card revealed in the anime and manga. It is one of the two God cards owned by Marik, who gives it to one of his mental slaves in an attempt to defeat Yugi. Yugi defeats the slave, however, and claims Slifer as his prize. Although reluctant to use Slifer, Yugi uses him in the finals of the tournament and in the battle with Marik due to the risk presented by Marik's own God card. *Slifer makes sporadic appearances throughout the rest of the series. It is used in Season 4 to battle the Leviathan, and in the final season it battles Bakura's Diabound, but Bakura is able to weaken and destroy it by having a brainwashed priest attack the stone tablet housing Slifer's spirit. In the anime, it takes part in the final battle between Atem and Yugi, and in both the anime and manga is Atem's final summoned monster before the duel ends. *Slifer reappers in Yu-Gi-Oh! R, used by Yugi on his first duel against Yakou Tenma. Yakou summoned "The Wicked Avatar" and it adopted Slifer's shape. Slifer launched the attack from its second mouth immediately, but it had no effect on the Avatar. To the surprise of Yugi and his friends, the Avatar's attack destroyed Slifer with ease. *Slifer's attack is named "Thunder Force" 「超電導波サンダーフォース」. Slifer's effect (the attack from its second mouth) is known as "Summon Lightning Impact" 「召雷弾」. *In the original Japanese Anime and Manga, the name and lore of this card was printed in English. The name written on the card in the Japanese Anime and Manga is "Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris". *Atem used this card against Jaden Yuki in the final duel of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. It was also the final summoned monster by Atem in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. *The effect of this card in the anime and manga in TCG/OCG format could be: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card become the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, send this card to the Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned when your opponent has declared an attack, this card becomes the attack target. This card is unaffected by the effects of all Trap Cards and any Effect Monsters your opponent controls, other than Divine-Beast-Type monsters. The effects of Spell Cards can only affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field, control of this card cannot switch and it cannot be destroyed except as a result of Battle. When your opponent Normal Summons a Monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on the Position of the Summoned Monster. If a Monster's ATK or DEF is reduced to 0 by this effect, destroy the monster.